Heroes to Soldiers
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: Four childish heroes are transported to the universe of Mass Effect years before Saren's betrayal. They must survive in a world where sometimes to be called a hero you must kill. Spider-Man, Danny Phantom, Static Shock, and The Turtle Titan Aka Michelangelo. (poll up for if there should be pairings.)
1. Chapter 1

These are story Ideas for crossover ideas for Mass Effect

First involves Spider-Man, Static Shock, Danny Phantom, and Michalangelo

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Four childish characters are brought to the Mass Effect world to see how the war changes them.

Begin

Peter's POV

I work up with my head killing me as I woke up. Trying to make sense of my location which reminded me of a space station the window looking out to the emptiness of space was a dead giveaway. 'Have I been abducted by aliens or is Tony trying to prank me?' I looked down to see I was just wearing pajama bottoms. "This better be one of those 'oh no I am somewhere almost naked dream' because this would be creepy otherwise Tony! But if this is an alien abduction I better NOT have been probed!"

"DUDE you are scaring me! Me and my bros already have to deal with the Kraang!" I turned to see a giant bipedal turtle. I jump to the ceiling causing a noise that echoed through the station and looked down upon the turtle as it looked up with stars in its eyes. "That was AWESOME! You're like a spider I'm calling you Spiderguy, no wait Spideeerrr-MAN."

'This guy seems harmless and my spider sense isn't going off.' I drop from the ceiling landing in front getting a better look. The turtle wore an orange mask and a belt that held two nun chucks other than that he was naked. He looked like he could be a child possible. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen dude my name is Michelangelo, call me Mikey though and you?"

"Oh uh Peter, do you know where we are?" I asked hoping to get some answers.

"I don't know maybe this guy knows." I turn to see an African American teenager with dreads he was wearing teal pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt.

"How long have you been there?"

Before the black teen could answer Michelangelo did. "He showed up around when you were asking my age… do either of you have food?"

I looked at him then patted my pants. "Left them in my other pair Mike-man, but do you know where we are or how we got here."

"I don't know what is going on either one moment I was asleep at home the next I wake up in space, but I did feel a power surge." The teen took a thinking pose before speaking again. "It felt powerful like when I was sent to the future, but way more powerful."

"It does take massive amount to travel through time or you can work with the chrono energy to... wait you traveled through time?" knowing he traveled through time was slightly more shocking than the giant turtle thing.

"Y-yeah I uh was caught in um…"

"Dude, you are a terrible liar when put on the spot." Michelangelo spoke as if was the wisest person in the room. "No worries I am too." The turtle suddenly shivered along with new guy and myself. I believe they felt what I did it was as if something unnatural entered the room.

Danny's POV minutes ago

"Man I feel like crap like after eating one of mom's dinners when I was younger." I awoke on a table it was actually a bed but it felt more like a table. Looking around I was in a medical bay or something like that finding a window I realized I was in space. "Well I'm not in the ghost zone or on Earth."

There were weird looking cameras in the room, but they look off and unresponsive. Not wanting to be filmed transforming I grabbed the curtains around the bed closed them and transformed. Phasing through the floor, finding what seemed like a directory, but in some weird language and then translated into English. 'Why is the English side vandalized?' I was only able to make out where the shuttle bay was. Flying fast and invisibly phasing through doors until I found it.

I was going to continue on until I heard a noise echo through. 'What was that?' I began flying again towards where I thought the noise came from. Voices started to become heard, after a few wrong turns they became clear.

"No worries I am too." I began phasing through the door I stopped when I saw the giant turtle. I notice it shivered along with the other teens. The dark skin teen was staring dead at me eyes shrouded in electricity he cut off the energy when I looked at him, but not fast enough.

'No point in hiding.' I turned visible "Hey my name is Danny Phant…"

"Tell them your real name Daniel this is not the time for secrets."

General POV

The four teens turned to see three people that flowed with power. "Clockwork/Beyonder/Spectre?!" The three human teens spoke in shock as they overlapped each other.

"You dudes know these guys?" The turtle teen asked nervously.

The white haired Daniel was the first to answer. "The one switching ages is Clockwork; he is a powerful ghost that controls time and space. He has taken it upon himself to be my mentor."

"I think I can match that with mister shiny pants. Beyonder is my friendly dimensional traveler whom has an underling named Madame Web who likes giving me cryptic hints on future events."

"Madame Web is a very dear friend to me so I wouldn't call her an underling."

"Well I don't know much about Spectre only of him."

"But I know all about you Virgil and I see potential as Static." Virgil was shocked about what Spectre just came out and said his name.

"Before we continue Daniel please show them your human form and introduce yourself. Matter of fact all of you do it. Start with name, age, specialties, and Hero identity."

Danny gave a defeated sigh as he has come to learn to listen to Clockwork. In a flash Danny Phantom became a raven haired boy in pajamas with rockets. "My name is Daniel James Fenton I prefer to be called Danny. I am fourteen years old…"

"Hey I'm older than you finally some seniority!" Mikey shouted victoriously.

"…Aaand my parents are inventors and ghost fanatics. They have been trying to force me and my sister to follow in their footsteps due to hero work I have taken it upon myself to make their inventions to work so I am good with machinery. I go by Danny Phantom in my ghost form."

"I'll go next, but you shouldn't use your name or variation in you hero alter ego."

"Yeah looking back it is obvious, but ghosts don't really interact with the living and the only time they have attacked my family directly was on order of another half-ghost who is obsessed with my mom and making me his son. I don't want to go into that right now. The government agents that are after me are incompetent."

"Alright I am Peter Parker I am eighteen. I have become sort of a geneticist, chemist, and because of my Spider-sense Bomb diffuser. (Sigh) I go by the hero name Spider-man though Hitler stash JJ doesn't see me as one even though I saved him multiple times over my three year career."

"That's messed up. I'm considered a criminal named Inviso-Bill because I was under mind control."

"No worries at least someone else can relate." Peter spoke shaking his head at the name Inviso-Bill.

"Can I go next please? This feels like something others due on the first day of school to make friends. My Name is Michelangelo Homoto call me Mikey. I love pizza, video games…"This got a chuckle from the three beings. "Pizza, my brothers, pizza, my master and father Splinter, pizza, cooking…"

"Pizza I'm guessing?" Peter said getting a few chuckle and a confused look from Mikey.

"I wish that would be sweet, but I rather leave such art to the professionals. What were we suppose to say again?"

"What are your specialties young turtle?" Beyonder asked

"Well I'm a ninja." A skeptical look from Danny was gained, but Peter and Virgil could believe it.

"Do you have any skills with vehicles?"

"When Donny makes his vehicle I am on weapons." Mikey's chest puffed with pride. "I have the sweetest aim."

"We can skip the hero name since you work in the shadows." Spectre spoke wanting these introductions to end.

"If I had a hero name it would be Turtle Titan!"

"Yes, yes Virgil please rap up this so we can get to business." Spectre had slight irritation in his voice.

"My name is Virgil Hawkins and I'm seventeen. I am good at programming I guess. My hero Identity is Static shock."

"Good now let's go to the Shuttle bay." Beyonder clapped his hands and they were there.

Danny looked shocked not because of the teleportation Clockwork has done that to him before it was because of what he saw. In the shuttle bay was the specter speeder, Ecto-Skeleton, and some piles of tech that looked like they belonged to Skulker's suit.

Peter's gaze was on the Iron-Spidersuit, three arc cores, military grade lab supplies, and a Quinjet. Virgil noticed the targeting device he helped make, Richie's shock caps, and his flying disk. Mikey was hugging a vending machine. "Since all of you are in your own state of shock I shall begin explaining what is going on. You four have been brought from each of your respective universes for an experiment."

"Is this one of your test like the secret wars?" Peter spoke interrupting the Beyonder.

"Not of my design. You were brought into this universe to see how all of you adapt to a deadlier environment. In this universe one can't survive long without being prepared to draw blood."

"I am NOT killing anyone!" The three of them nodded in agreement as Mikey came back to the group with some weird jerky.

"We will see how long that mentality last you all. We have supplied you with tech your familiar with and tech from this verse. Make yourselves a ship that runs off of this Element Zero and do not worry we will give you basic knowledge on Mass Effect fields and the Mass Relays." Spectre spoke in his haunting voice.

"Before you ask Daniel, your Specter Speeder is space worthy, but it is sadly not fit for battle in this universe and neither is this Quinjet from your verse Mr. Parker. They do both have qualities utilized correctly can make a powerful ship for this reality, but you must figure out how on your own." Clockwork spoke just to have his fun.

"This station will be your base of operations and its location is off any map or star chart as they are called here, so before leaving establish a way to find this place again. When your ship is ready we will give you a location to travel to." Beyonder spoke as parker grabbed his iron spider-suit.

"Beyonder, how come my suit won't activate?"

"Arc energy doesn't work in this universe which is one of the reasons the Quinjet will not work here. You must repurpose the cores to run on Element Zero. Mr. Hawkins, there is a toothbrush that you can use to get accustom with the energy once you believe you are help young Fenton and Parkers get the engine working. For reference and parts we have fighter ships from three different species."

"This world has to have humans right? Why don't we just use their tech and blend in… well three of can anyway."

"Good question Virgil here is your answer. Genetically speaking none of you are human here." They were shocked including Mikey for a second before remembering he wasn't human to begin with. "Their scanners will tag you all as an unknown alien species even if you all were not mutated and human for the turtle example each of you would not be the same species of human. You must make unique suit that completely cover yourselves and tech along with making up a name for each of your "species"." Spectre spoke with authority.

"I can do that, let me do that, I wanna do that, please, pretty please, pretty pretty pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaasssssssssseeeee!" Mikey began begging to name them.

"Mikey, make a list and we'll see." Danny pacified the turtle who began looking for pen and paper.

"This station is fully stocked and will last you years. Here is some advice; Daniel the Ecto-Skeleton is not here to be your personal suit use it for the ship. Virgil, learn as much as you can about operating these omni-tools and the other forms of computers. Peter, make these medical supplies compactable with all of your genetic structures so. As for Michelangelo, listen to him on anything about the aim of the weapons on the ship." With that said the beings left Mikey came back looking confused.

"What's wrong Mikey?"

"Just came to mind you all were brought here by powerful being from your own universe or whatever, but who brought me here?" That question began to eat away at them. "eh I'll ask them later." Except Mikey.

"We should get to know each other better we just gave basic info, but nothing to build trust off of or team work to cover our weakness." Peter spoke

The three

General POV

"Mr. Parker is a natural leader."

"Yes, he can easily sympathize with the others and has the most experience, but this Michelangelo is going to be a wild card. He has been trained in a deadly art his whole life, but not to take a life. His childlike innocence may be lost."

"Yes Beyonder, His father and master believes he has the most potential and if he had the focus he would achieve greatness. No more childish naivety and more harden warrior that would be a bloody sight. As we all know we have to give them a hard insight into this world and its ideals so when they finish their ship its first stop should be Akuze."

End

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**AN: That is a wrap on the first chapter of a multi-crossover. Shepard is from a military family and a war hero. Femshep pairing undecided leaning towards Liara because of the fact she is the only relationship you can keep through all three games.**

**Possible pairing for the four: Peter x Kasumi, Danny x jack, Virgil x Miranda, Mikey x Tali or Samara or both. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything involved.**

**AN. Mass Effect versions of Villains from each of their universes maybe worked into the story. Also Clockwork got involved in Danny's life after the ghost king incident. I plan to go through all three games.**

"Normal"

"**Disguised voice**"

"Radio"

'Thinking'

("Different language")

Virgil's Room

Virgil's POV

"We been on this space station for a year and a half, but it feels like it was waaaaay longer and at the same time like we barely had enough. There is no day or night I find myself cursing those three that brought us here. It became obvious about a month in or so that each of us was missing our homes. Danny looks like he is used to seeing the emptiness and when he speaks about his parents he seems glad to have some distance, yet at the same time sad. Pete is the calmest in this floating rock cracking jokes and has taken the roll of our outlet, but I wondered where an outlet for him is? I even asked him one day about it and he said "I have been my own shrink for years."

Mikey feels like he accepted what was going even though he didn't like it, but whenever he looks out the window he cries. He has the strongest hand to hand combat skills and has been training hard to improve. He took over cooking it made him feel like he was back home taking care of his brothers and he made it a rule to eat together for breakfast and dinner.

Me? I just keep wondering how Pop and Sharon are doing hopping they're okay, but I know you're watching over them Mom. I feel scared Mom so please, watch over us." I stood up from my ritual of daily talks with mom. Even though I wasn't in front of her grave I felt she could still hear me and I needed the talk today badly because today is the day we leave. "Mikey is making a special breakfast bye mom I love you."

Mess Hall

General POV

They were in a mess hall Virgil entered wearing the jumpsuit Danny made as it seemed they were the fashion and if he had to admit they were downright comfortable. Danny's jumpsuits were also battle ready in case they were out of armor when attacked. Virgil's jumpsuit was black with dark blue sleeves; the blue was connected across his shoulders to the blue collar. On his chest was golden lightning bolt surrounded by a silver ring, from the ring seven more realistic bolts of lightning. Six of the bolts outlined his ribcage as the seventh traveled down towards his right hip. If one was to look closer they would see hexagons because Mikey told Danny about Japanese Kikko armor on a random whim.

Virgil added the long hooded jacket similar to his hero attire one and a blue utility belt. Virgil's dreads were longer and he grew a chin strap beard.

"Finally we can eat. Coffee is delicious and all, but it isn't filling." Peter spoke as Virgil sat down. Peter had grown a soul patch and short wild hair.

"So how is our resident caffeine addict, Danny?" Danny let his hair grow out to shoulder length

"Peter is running on four cups soo halfway to normal."

"I am right here and I have never drunk that much…" skeptical look from Danny "in a single sitting…"now from Virgil "this week…" the looks went away "I think" Peter took a sip as Mikey came carting out pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and three glasses of orange juice.

"Dudes eat up, and then get up, to suit up!"

"Yeah one more training session and systems test before leaving this rock." Danny and Mikey were in agreement about leaving this station.

"I was wondering; why are you guys not dressed?" Virgil questioned looking at his friends and teammates who were wearing their pajamas except Mikey who was wearing his arm and leg wear. Mikey was wearing black dragon scale two piece (1). The top half covered arms and the neck while the other half were pants with an orange stripe on the sides of his legs and arms.

Peter was the first to answer. "This place is our home for now and I want to feel like I am." Peter looked around. "Been here over a year; just feels like we are squatting in an abandon museum."

"Jumpsuits maybe the fashion, but to me they mean I am expecting danger or in it. So I would like to prolong putting it on."

"Fair enough so are we going full armor?" Virgil asked getting a nod from Peter.

"Training is better on a full stomach, so eat up." Mikey stated as they began eating. The meat and eggs were fine, but there was just that feeling it wasn't chicken eggs and pork. Still delicious was the mantra that kept Danny, Peter, and Virgil from finding out what their food was made of for a long time. Mikey, well he'll eat anything.

Training room

General POV

Danny was the first to enter in his armor. In it he was seven foot with his skull helmet, the design similar to Skulker's suit with elements of the ghost king's armor such as the shoulder pads and gauntlets. The armor was primarily white, the chest plate was black so were the gauntlets, shoulders, neck guard, and boots. On the black were glowing green circuitry designs like Technus' first appearance and the suit had a ghostly blue glow. Danny designed the suit to intimidate and hide the fact he is only a fifteen year old kid, but the weapons installed would only stun organics, but too much power could do worse and fry synthetics. Also, the suit was designed for a ghost so it amplified his powers. It was also equipped with a voice distorter.

Then Mikey as his armor looked as if it was designed by Volus and Krogan. Virgil found Data on all the space flight capable species Drell, Hanar, very limited knowledge on a species called Collectors, Quarians, Asari, Volus, Elcor, Turians, a lot of hateful things about Humans, Krogan, Vorcha, Salarians, and in depth info about Batarians obviously written from their point of view. Collapsible light armor was focused around Mikey's limbs and head so he can still retract into his shell with medium armor on his front plates and heavy armor on his shell. It took some time to get use to moving with the extra weight and balance Danny designed the suit to match Mikey's vision of his would be hero persona Turtle Titan.

Virgil wore medium armor looking similar to a Quarian's Enviro-suit with metallic dreads. An alloy infused fabric on the back of the face mask formed to his hair by generating a current through it. There was a gauntlet on his left arm which he with the help of Danny and Peter created a modified Omni-tool to be able to establish links to machinery through the electrical current he would generate even closed circuit systems, but that takes a lot of control on his part. The suit was black and dark blue in a pattern like his universe's Green Lanterns with silver outlining the pattern separating the blue from the black.

Last was Peter, who modified the iron spider suit changing the color scheme to match his original red, blue, and black. There was a small black spider logo on the front chest plate with the black web spreading only across the red. The helmet was a red spider like head with the reflective lenses outlined in black. "Alright, set it to Blue Suns Mercs, they are the gang made up of humans, Turians, and Batarians surprisingly given their bad blood. They should be more likely to shed each other's."

"What location?" Virgil asked typing into his Omni-Tool.

"Open field, full alert, and it is a hunt with us being ambushed." Once Peter finished his sentence a countdown was heard. In seconds they were surrounded in an ambush situation, a second away from being shot. Danny began to glow a brighter blue creating an ice wall cutting off one side and created a smaller wall for cover on the other. Virgil activated a blue omni-shield tossing two shock grenades or zap caps shocking knocking out five "mercs". Mikey threw down a smoke bomb concealing a small omni-blade on the end of his nun-chucks. The cable that connected the ends extended allowing it to hook into a tree as Mikey was zipping to the tree line "mercs" shot him to only realize it was a hologram as the real Mikey was behind them taking out seven before they had time to react. The remaining six on their side of the ice wall were trying to shoot Peter as he effortlessly dodged launching web balls their shield blocked the impact, but the web balls exploded incasing their face getting close enough to punch them out. "Phantom there are sixteen remaining on the other side."

"**No problem**" Danny suit produced a rocket launching from the shoulder it over the wall a green flash was seen and he willed the giant wall to melt. The gauntlets turned to Gatling guns and fired at the blinded "mercs" taking out nine that tumbled out of cover. Peter and Mikey zipped to the seven left. Peter took out four as Mikey knocked out the last three "**Time?**"

"One minute forty-five seconds, but don't let this go to your head this was only thirty-four simulated mercenaries on a simulator that is out of date." Peter stated before walking towards a dead end as a door revealed itself.

"**Besides Clockworks is here.**" Danny stated sensing the time ghost presences on the station

"So dudes, we're heading somewhere for our possible first real encounter with anybody."

"We will most likely find ourselves fighting someone who will ultimately want us dead."

"Paranoia will be needed in your adventures young ones." In a flash they were in the hangar next to the Shadow Bolt their ship. They kept the Quinjet frame as Peter stated it could hold twenty adults, but comfortably seat ten and a Hulk. Danny worked hard on the ship and figured out how these ships worked best together. The material the Speeder was made of is energy absorbent ideal for the engine and shielding against energy beams. Danny repurposed thermoses into energy siphons and the ecto-shielding was upgraded with kinetic barriers. "Fine ship you have built here." Spectre spoke as he was admiring the potential. "I see that the ship's weapons would disable another and there is a stage that is devastating."

"**I know what you are talking about. I did incorporate the suit into the ship. The nerve interfaces are in my seat the pilot seat and Virgil's when the time comes to take out something we initiate battle mode.**"

Virgil stepped forward to continue the explanation. "My energy would be directed towards the engine and shields to supercharge them while Danny's would go to weapons as his powers are more versatile. Mikey would still control aiming as we are still unable to beat his marksmanship for vehicle mounted weapons."

Clockwork spoke next. "You have unlocked your ice power Daniel."

"**Yeah, I almost died because of the buildup. You could have told me about this.**"

"Your ghost sense as you call it was your ice power searching for an outlet. I am interested in how you came about using your new power."

"**A few weeks in I started feeling cold…**"

Flash back: few weeks in

Danny's POV

I had taken apart each ship to study the functions and figuring how to integrate everything together. Virgil was categorizing anything that could hold or transmit data with Peter who was multitasking with the medi-gel. I grabbed for a cup of what they presume is hot chocolate Mikey made me and tried to take a sip. "Mikey this is cold, in fact its frozen solid… what gives?"

"I don't know dude. I just made it."

That was the first sign all liquids I touched froze Virgil was the first to worry as he felt magnetism get stronger around me and continue to. Mikey was more focused on his own training and making sure we feel comfortable here. Pete's Medi-gel project took up almost all of his down time as it could save our lives if needed.

"Hey Danny are you alright?" I nodded my head and tried to get him to stop worrying. "Danny we all have had problems with our powers and had no one to turn to, but now you're with people who can possible help."

"Sorry Virgil, I'm used to having to learn things on my own and I am kind of freaking out. I am freezing and freezing things I touch. It feels like when I first got my powers and the power is trying to find its way out."

Virgil touched his chin in a thinking pose. "I have felt build up with my powers were there any signs you had ice powers."

"None that I can think of."

I was oblivious for days trying to figure out this power as my body began to freeze over. Mikey had to stay away from me as cold was dangerous for a reptile. Pete did find out Mikey is slightly warm blooded due to the mutation, but not enough to survive below freezing for too long. I isolated myself if an offline freezer, having made it into a sort of ghost sauna. It slowed and even fought back against the freezing until it was too powerful. The ecto powered heaters burned out and the door froze over and ice was working it's up my body I thought all was lost until I saw my breath.

"My ghost sense!" At that moment I realized that my ghost sense was my ice power. Every time I felt a ghost's presence, I saw my breath and with that in mind…

Present Time

General POV

"**I puked ice and felt a whole lot better.**" Mikey was laughing at the imagery. "**I can shoot energy from any part of my body. I shot an ecto-beam out my ass.**" Virgil and Pete began laughing while Mikey didn't like the use of foul language.

"Dude, language, swear jar!"

"**Sorry Mikey.**"

"Now poor sense of humor aside, you four will head to these coordinates it is a planet called Akuze. Move quickly to meet one of your soon to be many enemies and possible allies." Clockwork vanished with the others as a note floating towards Peter.

"What does that say?" Virgil asked

"It says "Michelangelo forget to ask."" A confused look passed through all of them until they came to a realization of what the note meant and groaned collectively with Mikey pointlessly banging his head. "Come on guys let's get going."

"Wait it is bad luck to fly a ship without a name."

"**Let me guess you want to name it Mikey?**"

It shocked everyone when he shook his head no. "I name people, animals, and aliens, but never vehicles. Donny does that, those who make it name it."

"So that means Danny gets to name it." Virgil spoke

Danny placed his hand on his chin. "**This is tougher than Mikey makes it look. How about, the Abyss Wraith it sounds cool right?**"

"Who had he would work in something ghostly?" Peter spoke jokingly.

The four entered their ship the layout was two seats were in the front for pilot and copilot, a seat a cross from the door was the Gunner's seat, and close to the engine was a seat for communications, engineering, or in case of overloading. Each stood next to their seats as the floor open allowing panels to rise behind them. Their armor was taken off their body and lowered as they took their respective seats.

Danny was in ghost form wearing a primarily white jumpsuit with a large black pattern down the middle. In the middle of his chest was an icy blue P. Danny also wore black combat boots and black gloves with white fingers. He sat in the pilot seat and began takeoff procedures.

Peter was wearing a red jumpsuit with a black web covering most of his body with a large golden spider on his chest. The forearms were black to the gloves and so were the legs. Peter sat in the copilot seat more as an early warning system for danger. He could pilot the ship, but not to the level Danny had trained for and how familiar he was with the controls.

The ship lifted off the ground as the hangar door opened and they took off. "We first need to get to a charted system then a Mass Relay. Cue road trip music."

"We don't have any Danny." Mikey spoke from his seat.

"I knew that." It didn't take long to get to a system and were now flying towards the Mass Relay. "Sense any danger Commander Parker?"

"No and that is Commander Spider mister Phantom. Code names are to be used from now on outside of the base. Also, does everyone remember the name of your "species"?"

"Yes Niradach (2) be more laidback like the Reptesdine." After a long pause Danny knew Mikey wasn't listening. "Mi-Titan, that's you."

"Man why is mine so weird?"

"You came up with them. Remember P-Spider was told you the scientific name for turtle is Testur-something."

"Testudine and they belong in the reptile family."

"Oh yeah Danny is an Ectonurite (3) and Virgil is a Metectric (4)."

"Yeah Titan, but use our code names. I'm Static and Danny is Phantom get use to calling us that. Power levels are all in the green and prepared for faster than light travel."

"Alright let's go." Danny flew the ship closer as the Mass Relay bathed the ship in energy supper charging the engine. "Man this is always so cool." Danny commented as Virgil nodded remembering their flight of the Kodiak trying to get away from some guy going by the name Joker (5).

They came out of FTL travel perfectly fine. "All system still green didn't even get close to touching the red."

"Awesome, now which planet is Akuze?"

"It's… Wait, I am getting a distress signal from the planet's surface. It's distorted and I can't clean it up on our end. Alliance signal, no message, and on the bright side no viruses trying to infiltrate our system."

"Okay, bring us in Phantom."

Lab

General POV

"Something has entered the atmosphere low ezo emission practically non-existent and heading straight for the beacon."

"Probably just debris finally coming to a stop, and if it isn't we have something to study."

The Abyss Wraith

Peter POV

A distress signal on the ground and in an undisturbed area no sign of a crash in fact it seems something has been moving the dirt, but why? As we got closer my spider-sense went off "PULL UP!"

Danny pulled the ship up as giant wormlike creatures shot out from the ground.

Lab

General POV

"The object changed trajectory."

"On its own power?"

"Hard to tell sensors picked up a Threshermaw raised from underneath it could have hit the object and ezo emissions are still extremely low we would need to send troops to where the object seems to be landing."

"Get any guard not watching our subjects and check it out."

The Abyss Wraith

General POV

"What the shell was that?"

"That was a Threshermaw. A highly adaptive and invasive creature it is aggressively territorial. Phantom, land us on that mountain range. I am picking up signals nine clicks from there."

"Okay Static one question though how far is a click?" Mikey asked

"Depends on the map and based on this one about a click is a kilometer. We will be traveling nine kilometers, which is about six miles."

"Phantom, land us there and everyone suit up."

"Aye aye Capitan."

"It's commander"

The ship landed no problem letting out the four heroic Teens in full armor. "**Activating cloaking system.**" The ship vanished from sight as Mikey walked to where it was finding he was touching nothing.

"Dude where's our ship?"

"**The system induces invisibility and intangibility, but without me maintaining it the system will only last an hour or two.**"

"More than enough time for us to find out what is going… on?" As Peter spoke they heard the sounds of engines "Scatter." Mikey, Peter, and Virgil made their way to the tree line as Danny turned invisible. Two heavy duty trucks rolled into the clearing with a total of seventeen men. Peter raised his hand to his helmet activating the radio. "Static what can you tell us."

"Two Makos, five biotic users, three engineers, and the rest are regular soldiers and they all work for Cerberus."

"How can you tell and what is Cerberus?"

"Mik-Titan it was in the info about Humans. Cerberus is considered intergalactic terrorists by everyone in this universe. Their symbol is a yellow hexagon with a black bar on each side. I can tell because I have become accustom to the energy that biotic users and engineers use."

"I knew that, but… uh… the watchers… yeah they needed clarification."

'Mikey better not be going Deadpool on me.' "Cut the chatter and take them out quietly as possible."

"We didn't come out here for wild goose chases doctor." One of the soldiers spoke as a man in a doctor lab jumpsuit came out of a Mako cautiously.

"It should be here. Scanners picked it up and it should be here. Spread out and search." The soldiers began walking off into the surrounding woods. Mikey dropped behind two with a small thud causing them to turn around into a kick smashing against their faces. Mikey leapt back into the tree after handcuffing them. Virgil crept behind a man placing a hand on his back and Tazed him Virgil then saw another shooting a cable towards the woman shocking her from his position.

"WH…" Virgil turned to see another soldier unconscious and webbed to a tree.

"Keep an eye on your surroundings Static. Phantom where are you?"

"Still in the clearing listening to the doctor. He is researching the threshers about increasing Human resistance to their acid."

"They're just airing out their business?"

"Yeah these guys don't get along and the soldier is talking smack about his work … take a listen "You fucking pencil necked ass we are busting our asses to protect you while you study worms. It better give us a one up on those alien freaks." Seems Cerberus is for racism or is it speciesism?"

"Either works how many of them are left?"

"I took out two guys than three while you were talking."

"Good work Titan, I took out four, and Vir- I mean Static got two. While Phantom gathered intel, so six are left."

"Seven, counting the Doctor and it seems things are getting heated here." Danny commented over the radio.

"Maybe your contraption is glitchy." The doctor pulled out a gun and shot the soldier in the leg

"I am tired of your shit." The doctor raised the gun and was about to shoot the man again only to find in his description was a mech standing before him. Danny froze the man's hands making him slouch to the ground "HELP". Five soldiers ran back to the clearing. Danny transformed the suits arm into Gatling hitting four leaving one conscious and trembling in fear.

"**I had to intervene.**" The soldier that was standing was now confused until a voice came from behind him.

"Good work Phantom." The soldier turned to get punched in the face by Peter. "Now we have some questions that need answering." Peter spoke as he walked towards the doctor struggling to lift his arms.

"**I would talk fast I'd give you five minutes before you lose your hands.**"

"Okay I'll answer your question release this please!"

"Questions first" Peter cleared his throat. "Okay, question one…"

End

**AN: (1) reference for texture superman's suit from man of steel**

**(2) Arachnid jumbled if you didn't guess I know not very creative.**

**(3) Ben 10 reference I don't own it**

**(4) just made something up mix of Meta and electric**

**(5) Danny and Virgil test flown a Kodiak to get a feel of a Mass Relay. During it they came across joker more on that later**

**I had to bring this chapter to a close. I have not came up with a fake organization name for them give some ideas and I will give credit where credit is due. Next chapter the four will meet someone from the second game and I can think of six they could meet, but I already chose one they are going to meet. Please review it helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything in this fanfic.**

**AN: The soldier is just a generic guy.**

**AN: Yay another chapter.**

"Normal"

"**Disguised voice**"

"Radio"

'Thinking'

("Different language")

Landing Area

General POV

"Question one what is Cerberus doing with an Alliance distress beacon?" Peter spoke in a tone making it a serious question, but internally the four knew the answer.

"Weluretestsubjectstotheplanet now please undo this cryo-blast!"

"**I'm sorry we didn't catch that.**"

"We lure test subjects of different species. Pirates come looking to steal Alliance gear, Slavers for people to ransom, and…"

"**Better talk and fast you're running out of time.**" Danny's disguised voice intimidated the scientist making him believe he could feel himself losing feeling in his hands. It didn't help that Danny was the most enraged out of the group and the doctor knew he was on thin ice.

"Alliance soldier trying to save their comrades! All are used for the betterment of human kind you two must understand that Cerberus is the only one truly looking out for human race!" The Doctor was pleading directly towards Virgil and Peter.

"None of us are humans Doc." The man's eye's widened in disbelief. "Your lab is nearby correct? Is there anything special we need to get inside?" Peter spoke in an uncharacteristic serious voice which was than negated by him face palming and saying. "I missed my chance to say what's up Doc." Virgil began laughing, Mikey chuckled a bit, and Danny along with the Doctor was confused. (1)

The man was now thinking these aliens are insane. "The codes are set to rotate on a daily basis. Today's code 2, 9, Omega, 7, Alpha, Beta, 7"

"That's utter… bull." The soldier that was shot in the leg spoke in a strained voice obviously the pain was bothering him. "If you put that… code in… Damn… it would blow up the lab."

"Yeah I had a feeling it would dangerous to believe him." Peter referencing his spider-sense, signaling that the doctor was speaking trying to kill them and the soldier was speaking the truth.

"**Lying was a bad move.**" Danny encased the doctor in ice if one was to look close they would see his eyes moving. Peter wanted to ask more, but the wounded soldier cut him off with a shout of pain.

"Do you guys have Medi-gel?"

"We don't have human friendly medi-gel on us seeing as it works on universally common genetic trait that Asari use for reproduction we had to whip up our own. Hindsight is twenty-twenty." Peter turned to Virgil. "See if they are carrying" he turned back to the soldier "You should be fine; standard in armor has a tourniquet function not at the level of a Quarian's, but good enough."

"So you weren't kidding about not being humans." The soldier was sweating and feeling fatigued

"We are species from an entirely different universe. We are here to put a stop to this Cerberus operation."

"The universe doesn't need any more freaks sticking thei..!"

"**You seem to forget I'm the 'freak' that saved your life you ungrateful...**"

"Dude, calm down he looks sick." Mikey cut him off knowing Danny would have said something unneeded.

"He is not worth getting angry about Phantom." Peter walked to the man as he tried to pull a gun only to find his hands webbed. "I am going to check your wound the doctor could have used Polonium rounds. We may not have Medi-gel, but we do have things for radiation sickness." Pulling a pill from his belt Peter had to force it into his mouth, but the soldier felt well almost instantly.

"… Thanks…"

"Look I know Humans have their issues with… other Alien life forms especially the Batarians and Turians, but you Humans only make up a small portion of this galaxy and carrying on like this your entire species will find them in the same position as the Batarians. One day asking for help against a problem you caused only to fight by yourselves."

"I only found two medi-gel packs out of the whole group." Virgil came back with two canisters.

"We can stock up when we check out this lab. Is there a code for the door or not?" the soldier face took on a thinking expression weighing if he should help them. 'A few more pushes' "Think about this if you are really doing this for your race how many of them have you killed? How many humans have Cerberus killed for not sharing their views?"

"There is a code, but you need a DNA key card with its corresponding code. Give me that Medi-gel and I'll get you in." Virgil tossed one of the canisters to the man, it landed on his lap. "My hands are still stuck." Virgil placed his hands on the web and burned them off. The man put the canister in his back and tapped his Omni-tool a second later he stood up. "Alright we can load up in one of these Makos…"

"No need; Phantom grab him and Titan fly low. I'll catch up"

"**Sure**"

"Wait did you say fl…" Danny grabbed Mikey and the soldier before he could finish his sentence. Danny took off fast followed by Virgil on a blue Omni-board and Peter running behind them. Peter became better at flying in his suit, but he was more comfortable web swinging, running at his full speed two hundred miles per hour, or even gliding, but actually flying felt weird.

On landing the soldier lost his lunch Mikey laughed "Dude that wasn't even a bumpy flight." Virgil landed next to them as Peter slingshot up the hill flipping to land in a crouch. Mikey clapped as Peter bowed.

"And I thought no one appreciated showmanship."

The soldier recomposed himself "You two act like children." Jabbing at them for Mikey's comment.

Peter turned to the soldier with a serious look underneath his helmet and his voice match his unseen expression. "You have to have some fun in this line work. I can tell your work makes you feel sick when you really think about it"

Soldier's POV

These guys may be crazy or just annoying, but that Spider guy or girl for all I know makes good points. He probably does that stuff to keep up moral for his team, but it's as if he knows what I am thinking. Memories of the tortures I witness and I felt like throwing up again. 'God what have I been doing?' "I'll open the door, but I don't think Fan tom can fit in?" the big guy name is Fan Tom right? Probably spelled with numbers like F, 4, N, T, 0, M.

Peter POV

"Phantom stay outside at our landing site. They probably have cameras and scanners on the inside we don't know what they can pick up. If worse comes to worse you are our trump card." I can't see them getting far in making a countermeasure against Danny, but we can't take that chance this early.

"Alright" "**I will stay out here I am not a fan of tight spaces anyway.**" Danny sometimes has a problem following orders from me saying I remind him of his sister the way I've been trying to get them to open up because we don't know how long we will be here, but odds are we will never see each other again no point in hiding behind emotional walls yeah Doctor Phil no wait Oprah more of a following.

"I'll take point, Static stay close, Titan covers the rear, and what's your name?" I should have asked for his name when we started talking.

"My name Matthew…"

I started the guessing game "Murdock." It would be nice to see someone from my universe even if he can't see back. Yes a blind joke.

"No Penance, Matthew Penance."

"Okay Matt you're between Static and Titan. See you in a bit Phantom; guard the prisoners and the ship. Be ready to send a message to the Alliance any other military force would terminate after torture."

"**Okay Commander**" Danny was probably being sarcastic, but the voice distorter doesn't convey that well. I just accept the role anyway.

"Alright let's move."

Near the Mass Relay

General POV

"You know the job right?"

"Yeah yeah find and bring home this Corporal Toombs." A male voice with a thick Australian and British accent.

"Correct (breath) and the family will pay triple (breath) if he is still alive."

"He better hold a Gawd damn conversation then cause I would just shoot so there is a reason for an awkward silence."

"Zaeed, either way (breath) I still get my fee one way or the other (breath)."

"A Volus shouldn't threaten those that can use a gun."

"True, but we (breath) pay others for to fight our battles."

Lab

Peter's POV

We were in the entrance and for a lab it seemed small "So Matt, how big is this place?"

"Please don't call me Matt. It has four rooms an entrance, containment floor, scientist living quarters, and the experiment room where all the data for this cell. On a regular basis they're thirty-five Cerberus _employees_ four being the scientist and your Alien Mech put one on ice. You guys… you are guys are guys right?"

"Yes we are males of our respective species and to your unasked question he is not dead he is in stasis Phantom controls if it is harmful or not. So we are looking at eighteen remaining three being scientist are there any captives?" My question filled Matthew with shame I could tell how he turned away.

"When we… we went to meet you we had five remaining Alliance naval officers… from a… a squad of twelve." Matthew felt sick.

'Kick start to the conscious and its kicking his ass.' "Hang back Matt… Sorry… We will clear this place. Static I am sure the once you get to the computer they will have a failsafe to delete all the information do you think you can copy most of it before that happens?"

Virgil's POV

'We have been training for this. Why am I being so hesitant? This is no different than hero work.' But it so was. The times I time traveled they weren't long enough for the realization of the possibility of not being able to go home to set in. 'Will we be the same?' "Yes I believe I can."

"I know you can. Let's go." Peter opened the door. I activate my Omni-shield when we saw a Biotic user.

She shouted "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Another landing site

General POV

"Damn bastards guarding the closest clearing. Now I gawt to travel over gawd damn thresher infested territory." Zaeed grumbled as he retrieved a vehicle from the ship's cargo bay. It was big clunky looking bike with no wheels. Zaeed got on, started it up causing it to lift off the ground, and it wobbled. "They need to figure out how to stabilize the gawd damn thing. At least I can work out some aggression when I get there." Revving it he took off towards his objective and a paycheck.

Landing site

Danny's POV

This is boring. I could have just phased in shot up the place knocking out whomever and leave. Okay, that sounded extremely cocky, but I need action. **"I need a fight."** Why do I immediately regret those words? The sound of an engine roar came from the tree line to my left. I immediately deployed my shoulder mounted missile launchers and convert one hand into a Gatling gun as what looked like a hover bike shot out a signal thought came to my mind 'Where can I get one?'

It landed allowing me to see a human male riding it. The man turned to me with a surprised look, but what surprised me was the man had a scar on his head and was possible blind in one eye. "What the hell? Seems like Cerberus, is having a problem with their gawd damn mech."

'He thinks I'm a Mech.' I point at him about to ask him a question forgetting it was a gun at the moment and the man opened fire.

Lab

General POV

Mikey rushed into the fray dodging bullets from all direction. Mikey extended one nun-chuck, whipping it across the skulls of three Cerberus soldiers knocking them out. Two more soldiers moved from cover behind Mikey, trying only to their weapons yanked from their hands curtesy of Peter before they could pull their secondary weapons Mikey delivered a split kick. Peter sling shot across the room kicking a soldier in the chest spring boarding into two others and tossed two more soldiers into another webbing the three together. Virgil absorbed a biotic throw and sent a pulse that chain shocked the final three in the room causing their armor to lock up. "That's fifteen and I am guessing the scientists are in the experiment room." Peter spoke in a simple fact stating tone. "Static, open the containment, I'll see if they are fit to move once you've done that."

Virgil looked at the alliance soldiers trapped in the field. "There is only four here." They looked completely out of it obviously drugged stripped of armor and guns track marks were evident on their arms. "Where is the fifth?"

Matthew stepped into the room to answer the question. "He maybe in the experiment room it completely sound proof and unless these guys hit the alarm they are probably still continuing… in there."

Peter cupped his chin showing he was thinking, Peter turned to the group, and then spoke. "Wait Static, shutting the field down may alert them. Matt, is the field connected to that room?"

Matthew shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

"Let's tie these guys up and head into that room. I want to know what drugs were forced into their system and if there is something here that can sober them up or counter act any negative effects." Peter turned to see Mikey already taking care of the tying up. "Titan is taking care of these guys. Static I'll need you for the computer."

Matthew looked around at the knocked out soldiers that were highly trained individuals. "You guys took them all out without using a gun or killing them. Why spare any of us?"

As for every question Matthew has asked Peter answered. "We are law enforcers in our home world special divisions and we allow the justice system to do its work. We are not judges, jury, or executioners."

"So if whoever is in charge of the law gives the go ahead you guys will "execute"?"

Before Peter could answer Mikey did. "Murder is a last resort for those unredeemable and needed in war." Mikey repeating his Master/father's words as he continued restraining people.

Peter turned to Virgil "Let's hurry."

Landing Site

Danny's POV

I did a good job whoever this guy is; he is a skilled and just durable Merc. The man fired the first shot, but I did aim a gun…no wait canon at him. It was stun rounds then again he didn't know that. Well, at least I am getting his bike.

Landing site minutes earlier

General POV

Zaeed dived off the bike into the tree line. Danny noticed two grenades at his feet and immediately dashed back out of the explosive radius. "That thing is too Gawd damn fast to be a regular mech!"

"**I'm a…**" Danny was cut off by a rain of bullets letting them phase harmlessly through, but making him unable to fire back. Zaeed noticed this and wondered why the mech dodged the grenades. Zaeed launched a concussive shot temporally stopping the hail of bullets. The shot hit the ground and made Danny stumble causing him to stop phasing. The bullets began again but they were bouncing Danny's armor.

"Gawd damn you're a tough bastard!" Zaeed cursed aloud as Danny quickly aimed and began firing back. Danny's blast disabled Zaeed's shields faster than a Geth turret. "DAMN IT that hurt!" Zaeed dived back behind trees. "So you're using stun rounds!" Zaeed shouted then began to sneak around.

"**Yes why aren't you knocked out?**"

"I have gawd damn nerve damage! What hurt was the impact!" Zaeed hopped up in a new position which should have been behind Danny, but only saw an empty clearing.

"**Guess we do this the old fashioned way.**" Danny was behind Zaeed faster than he could react, immediately palming Zaeed's chest and slamming the yellow man into a nearby tree. Zaeed groan and cursed on impact, yet did not drop his gun or lose conscious. "**You're a tough old man.**" Zaeed began firing point blank still to no effect. "**Assault rifles suck against me.**" Danny slammed Zaeed again and he was still conscious. Zaeed pointed the gun again "**I told you…**" Danny was interrupted as he was going to slam Zaeed again, but was hit with a concussive making Danny drop Zaeed.

Zaeed fell back into the tree and just sat there on the ground "This is getting gawd damn ridicules. You're obviously nawt trying to kill me and I sure as hell can't do a gawd damn thing to you. So let's make a deal. I am here to rescue some Alliance soldier from Cerberus and you have already done most of the work here I'll give you a cut…"

"**I'll take that Hover bike.**"

"Really that piece of junk?"

"**I just need it as a base to improve off of besides; my team wants some current information; if we can somehow cripple Cerberus.**"

"You're in luck I'll give you the bike, Ask me whatever you want, but nothing too gawd damn personal, and I'll help out your team a bit if you can keep my involvement out of it. All governments, mercs, companies, and people in general will pay for info on those bastards."

Danny was mentally patting himself on the back. "**Aren't you a Merc because you're obviously not military?**"

"The name is Zaeed Masani. I am a man after a paycheck and some gawd damn revenge."

Underground Lab

Virgil POV

Peter and I were right outside the door. I could feel the electricity in the door, but nothing further as the insulation muffled the signature. Peter turned to me and made a gesture telling me to unlock it. 'Ok Virgil breath' "Okay let's do this."

**END**

**Sorry for the late update and the odds are it will be a while before any of my stories update again.**

**Danny won't get any of Peter's references as he will have no idea who he is talking about.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Don't own squat**

"Normal"

"**Disguised voice**"

"Radio"

'Thinking'

("Different language")

Underground Lab

Virgil POV

Peter and I were right outside the door. I could feel the electricity in the door, but nothing further as the insulation muffled the signature. Peter turned to me and made a gesture telling me to unlock it. 'Ok Virgil breath' "Okay let's do this." Placing my hand against the door and sending a current searching for any mechanisms. The orange light turned green and slid open.

"We told you all if you want to speak to us use the intercom… Intruders!" Peter moved fast knocking out the two closest to consoles and I Taser punched the last guy. I am being too slow on the draw and I know Peter sees it.

"Static, get to the computer and work fast." I have spent a year getting accustom to these systems and I was prepared. The system tried to delete itself as soon as I jacked in it began trying to flash fry its server, but I took the charge. "Make sure you copy it all."

"Hey I got a Zaeed Mas-something here. He is a merc and I worked out a deal. Sort of an info trade." Danny called over the radio.

"Phantom, what does this merc want exactly?" Peter responded.

"Let me ask" There was a pause "Some info on Cerberus and a Corporal Tombes. Apparently the Tombes family is paying a huge sum to get their son back and make sure he won't be redeployed… He wants to talk to you guys He thinks I'm a mech so go with it."

"Okay put us on speaker." Peter was obviously interested about an info trade.

"**Your on**"

"So I just talk to you?"

"**Yes**"

"I am Zaeed Massani who am I talking to"

"I'm Commander Spider" He is the only one qualified to be our leader

"I don't know what your mech friend has told you yet, but I here to return Corporal Tombes to his family. I'll give you a cut if he is alive and I will give you any info in exchange for some on Cerberus to sell."

"I would like to discuss this deal in person…" "Static what the hell?!" Peter shot a web pulling a scientist away from the console. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings. After Peter knocked out the Scientist again and I could tell he was looking at me with concern. "We will talk later. The guy on the table is Tombes. The ones in the containment field are all on a natural drug that leaves them in a state of numbness due to bacteria eating away at their nerves…"

"Are you still there? That was gawd damn rude you know?"

"Sorry we will be out in a second." Peter stated as he was helping Tombes I think. I looked at my shock tool patent pending to see I copied all the files and was ready to head out.

Outside the Lab

Peter POV

Cerberus are some sick bastards. Odds are Tombes is the only one that will make it since he none of the stuff in his system. It could be the thresher venom burned it out, but that's too dangerous to attempt. The venom caused muscle deterioration weakening the heart and lungs. One good strike he is dead. The bacteria will continue to eat away at the other's nerves straight to severing the brain itself from the body causing mass organ failure. The only good thing is they won't feel pain.

I made sure to administer sedatives to them as none of them were in a decent mental state. I made sure Virgil would keep this info from Danny. Out of all of us he will react with the most anger. I come out of my thoughts to see Danny and this Zeed fellow. "So your Zeed let's talk."

I saw an annoyed look pass over his face before replying. "It's Zaeed, if we are going to talk at least get my gawd damn name right. I see Tombes alive."

"Sorry Zaeed, yeah he is alive, but we have him sedated for now." I gestured to Tombes strapped to a gurney "first, tell us any info of importance going on in the galaxy."

"Bloody vague, but alright the only thing that comes to mind is I been hearing rumors about geth being spotted beyond the veil. If you talk to a Quarian they say it is unlikely those gawd damn things would venture away from the planet and no other species is going to stir up that hornets' nest."

"Even though Quarians think that sooner or later the geth will make choices that take part in the larger universe." I placed my thumb against the chin of my helmet. "What is the full story behind their revolt?"

Zaeed shrugged "Nobody knows. No one can really just talk to a geth and I think the closet you can get is to talk to a Quarian related to their ruling body."

"Have there been any problems with the Batarians?"

Zaeed gave me a weird look. "Where they hell have you all been? After the war they became just as bad as Cerberus on some accounts. They're slavers, murderers, and terrorist. Unlike Cerberus they don't hide behind the greater good bullshit to recruit the naïve."

I straighten up into a military pose "We are four species not native to your universe."

"Bullshit"

"Titan" On my words Mikey took his helmet off revealing his face a shock look washed over Zaeed.

"Well I be gawd damn surprised. What the hell are you guys?" Mikey put his helmet back on.

"Titan is a Reptesdine, I am a Niradach, and Static is a Metectric" I pointed to them respectively. "We have another species represented on our ship and he created our sarcastic mech phantom."

"**Yeah, I'm the only one sarcastic on this team.**"

"Now that means you all have to be really specific and what do you need?"

"We need a steady supply of credit chits, information, and current tech. We are already going to strip this place of all medical equipment, but we got to do it fast we are going to radio for the Alliance so they can pick up this human filth."

"Then we should meet up elsewhere and continue our deal. Meet me at these coordinates it's a place called Omega. Lawless place and where people go to do things supposedly off the record that is where my contract is taking me. We meet up in three days' time it gives me enough time to get in touch with some contacts and make you an account."

"That works, we have where this cells funding comes from if you work fast enough you can drain a good portion before they cut it off. Just give us a decent cut. Static, give him the account." Virgil activated his shock tool giving Zaeed the info.

Zaeed checked it over nodded to us, I push Tombes "Oh yeah, Phantom can I give you the bike later I need it to transport Tombes to my ship."

I turn to Danny with an unseen confused look beneath my helmet. "**Tombs wanted to learn about hovercrafts and see if he can be ahead of the curve tech wise.**"

"Tombs is our pilot's code name." Danny probably just came up with the name he could have gone with wraith. "If you're taking the gurney it probably is wise for Phantom to take you back to your ship." Danny grabbed Tombes and grabbed Zaeed before he could protest Danny took off. "We are going to talk later." "Start stripping this place and let's see if we can take a mako."

Back to base

General POV

When they got back to base Danny did all the heavy lifting as he moved the new medical equipment to the medical ward. Danny wasn't all that bother as he got the hover bike and another project to work on with a tank. "You guys know I'm making a franchise and building an Abyss ATAT."

"An all-terrain attack tank? Isn't a mako already an all-terrain vehicle; besides put that on the back burner. What armor can you whip up in three days?" Peter asked while he and Virgil were hooking thing into the power grid.

"I already made us armor why do I need to make more?"

"You need to make one for your new persona Tombs. If we are sticking with phantom is a mech he is no longer allowed on civilian stations or any recognized government facility. I had Virgil do some research on Omega. It is a criminal cesspool, but it falls under civilian station and is allowed a militia of sorts which all mercenary can stay as long as they want under the guise of applying for the contract."

"There is a prototype gear I have been working on turning the specter deflector into an anti-stasis gear and put the battle ready armor system into the belt instead of that stupid pistol."

"Then getting working you have three days."

Day later at unknown location

General POV

"Sir Akuze station went dark and the company we were using to fund the cell lost all the money. We have to cover the fact it wasn't a real or someone will start to investigate." A woman with a British accent spoke to a man in a chair smoking a cigarette.

"Don't worry Miranda they weren't pulling their weight enough to make it a great lost."

"One of our spies in the Alliance reported all test subjects died, an advance AI mech, the head scientist is raving about new species, and a guard is giving all his info up even without a deal."

"He was always a bit off center, but he is still a man of science we may look into these so called new species. If one of the scientists turned on Cerberus we would have reason to worry we can leave the guard alone. We'll have a team recover the scientists so we can put them to better use."

Peek into the future (**AN:****How the four effected the main story later**)

General POV

"You know the names of those sick bastards that tortured me?"

"I know them all."

"Then start telling me Matthew."

**END**

**Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Don't own squat**

"Normal"

"**Disguised voice**"

"Radio"

'Thinking'

("Different language")

Abyss Wraith orbiting Omega

General POV

"So that's Omega? Looks pretty cool dudes let's park and explore; maybe I can get some more comics?"

"Mikey you're staying on the ship… wait what comics are you reading?" Mikey reached under his seat pulling out a stack of comics handing them to Peter. "These are in…Batarian… Asari…Quarian and is this Turian none of these are in English how are you reading these?"

Mikey shrugged "I learned."

"When?" Virgil asked in a surprised and impressed voice.

"I had nothing better to do so I looked for something to do in my spare time."

"Why didn't you tell us you can read in multiple languages? That's awesome I only know Esperanto and Japanese. Thank you bootlegs."

Mikey became embarrassed at the praise, but laughed at the comment. "Because nobody cared about what I could do before." The words would have been barely audible if two didn't have enhanced hearing. "I love my brothers but when I actually give a serious idea they blow me off. They trust my skills not my mind and when we first came here those floaty guys who brought us here only trusted my skills."

"Okay maybe you can teach us Mikey how to read some. Me and Danny are going on a supply run, but don't dock this ship so Virgil take the helm. We'll try and convince Zaeed to hold onto what we get and meet up on a nearby planet to pick it up." Peter was already in his armor and walking to a box he brought on board. Virgil walked passed Peter towards the pilot seat as Danny got up placing his belt on with a worried look.

"This better work" the belt was now black with a green skull as the buckle. Danny hit the skull and the peeler armor wrapped around him minus a helmet. "Okay so far so good, it's not shocking the hell out of me." Danny armor was black no other color except the green skull on the belt. Danny grabbed a black helmet that looked fit for motocross not a spacesuit. When he placed it on they could hear it lock onto the armor. "Okay all set."

"Your voice isn't disguised dude."

"I get the feeling you all expected me to have some super advanced suit. Well news flash I had three days to make this thing good enough for function, space, and taking gun fire. The function was pointless on the peeler as it couldn't fire until the armor was formed and was ultimately useless. Dad is a genius and a complete moron at the same damn time."

"Danny did you get any sleep?"

"A little I don't need much."

"Yeah, but you still get cranky and short tempered. You're my backup in case of trouble so don't start any; come over here."

"Me and Mikey been wondering what's in the box?" Virgil asked from the pilot seat.

"It's something to help me and Danny to blend in." Peter opened the box so only Danny could see inside.

"Are you serious?"

"We'll stand out…more… if we don't."

"Mom took me out sh… couple of times I can use any of these, except that, mom never liked them." Six clicks were heard and the case lid was closed revealing Peter and Danny with guns. Virgil was the first to react.

"What the hell are you guys thinking… GUNS?!" Virgil was angry at the sight of his friends holding such dangerous things.

"Calm down Virg. I am trained to handle firearms mom took me to shooting ranges. I have her aim Jazz has dad's, but mom trained her in martial arts and not me. I can use all these." Danny said as he gestured from the two pistols to the assault rifle and sniper attached to the belt.

"I don't care; you know how I feel about guns."

"I know, but we need them just for show. If we walk around in high-tech armor and no guns we will draw more attention than we want. Just be calm Virgil and when we come back, we'll toss the guns off the ship. Please take the helm and take us in close Danny is going to phase us in while you orbit Omega." Virgil went back to the pilot seat a bit angry while Peter and Danny walked into the air lock closing the door behind them. "Danny once were in I will be calling you Tombs and only use you powers if it is absolutely necessary got it?"

"Yeah I got it Dad. Don't treat me like a child."

"This is going to be fun." Peter muttered to himself as the ship cloaked and Virgil flew in close as the outer door opened allowing Danny and Peter out.

Some bar in Omega

Zaeed POV

"Thank for retrieving my clients' personal asset I am here to complete the transaction. Since it was intact they are obligated to pay triple. What are the accounts I am to send payment to?"

I took a lawng damn drink as the gawd damn lawyer made a job sound so damn boring. "Three accounts twenty percent here, Thirty-five in this one, and forty-five in mine."

"I recognize this as the information broker's, but whose is the seconds?"

I placed the glass down to answer the prick "It is a friend's and… bump it to an even forty they did most of the work." My Omni-tool turned on giving me a message from the spider guy that he was here. "Now if you excuse me I have to meet a contact. By the time I meet him you better have the gawd damn money into those accounts." I sent a message telling him to meet me outside of afterlife.

"Yes sir and may I say it was a _pleasure_ doing business with you."

"None of you will be thinking that if you stiff me."

With Peter and Danny

General POV

"Okay so we need to meet up at outside a place called afterlife. Where is a directory?" Peter looked around until he saw Danny already looking at it.

"There is a Chinese restaurant here let's pick some up."

"We have to get to Afterlife. Where is it at?"

"I'm half way there, just follow me." Peter and Danny both laughed at the joke as a group walked towards them.

"That joke sucked." They turned to see Blue sun mercs standing around them. "If you want to get to Afterlife you have to pay a toll you freelancing scabs."

"Look" Peter raised his hands in a placating gesture "we are not scabs…"

"So you're trying to muscle us out you and the brat?"

Danny was 'ignoring', but he was actually angry at that brat comment from the talking Batarian. "So if we go left there is a burger place I am skeptical what they're made of…"

"You better not be ignoring us brat." Danny superman punched the talking Batarian into a junk pile then grabbed two of the four Turians with him by the legs and whipped them into the others.

"Elevators this way and we have to go up" Danny pointed behind himself "Afterlife is the first thing you see when you enter from the space docks you know, the correct way."

Peter looked at the Turians knocked out in a pile and then to Danny as he walked towards the elevators. "When we get paid I am getting you a cup of coffee..." Peter than looked at the Batarian in the pile of trash with a cracked helmet from the punch Danny delivered "maybe a gallon."

Outside Afterlife

General POV

Zaeed was leaning against to the railing listening to some idiot try and talk his way past an Elcor bouncer. "Hey Zaeed we're here." Zaeed turned his head to see a teen in black armor next to the one figure he recognized.

"Bout bloody time what took you?"

Peter gestured for Zaeed to come closer. "We entered in the lower wards and had a small run in with some Blue Suns…"

"That was hardly a second spared and I was the one who kicked their ass…"

"Tombs!"

"Oh come on. Titan is the only one who has a problem with me cussing."

Zaeed looked surprised that teen in black was Tombs. "This is Tombs? Is he older than he looks or is he a smart species or something?"

"He is not old enough to drink by even his own species standards and is our mechanic and pilot. He isn't _that_ smart."

"Jerk I'm smart… enough."

Peter chuckled "So how did it go?" Zaeed handed over a tiny data disk "What is this?"

Zaeed rolled his eyes "You put that into your Omni-tool… wait how do, you have… No stupid question anyone can get their hands on one, but do you know how to use it for purchases?"

"I think Static does."

"Well put that disk into it and it connects the Omni-tool to the account."

Peter nodded putting it in the hardware not sensing any danger. "Tombs and I are on a supply run, but we don't trust this place with our ship. Would you mind holding onto what we get and hand it back to us at a different site?"

"Why should… Okay, but I'll need a favor later in return."

"What kind of favor do you need?" Both Danny and Peter cross their arms. Danny looked at Peter's arms then his own and dropped them.

"Nothing big since this is nothing big; I might need to muscle some gawd damn info and it's better to have back up in case."

"Who are we getting this info from?"

"You had a run in with them. I'll give you a hint they're blue."

"What do you think Tombs?"

"I just want to get what we need and go so if this helps speed this up. I say we do it."

"We're in as long as no one gets killed. We would like less interaction with law enforcement or people wanting revenge on our mission."

"Death isn't the only trigger for revenge… Alright let's get this shopping out the way."

Omega Market Wards

General POV

They got the small things out of the way such as music almost all classical you know rap and RNB for Virgil, dub step for Mikey, Rock and metal for Danny, and Peter grabbed some of the new music along with anything popular just to check out. Comics, books, and movies came next Peter told Danny he had to have current references to use as insults.

"Are you two some little girls? Are we going to pick up anything of actual gawd damn use or are you just filling my ship with crap?"

"We need mining equipment." Peter spoke hand on the chin of his helmet and if you could see Danny's face one could see he was confused.

"Why do we have to get mining stuff? I would think we should pick up some parts to make exploration vehicles. Some of us don't like carrying people and a lot of people don't like being carried." Danny gestured to Zaeed.

"Hey, what did that mech tell you? If humans were meant to fly like that we would have some gawd damn wings. I want a crack at that bastard you hear me? Rematch gawd damn it." Zaeed took a deep breath and sighed. "We can head to see an Elcor that deals in spare parts and may have what you're looking for. It's this way."

A short walk and they came upon the shop that looked full of junk. Two krogan were standing to both sides in red armor just looking menacingly. "With intrigue what brings you to my humbly store?" the Elcor had a cigar in its mouth flaps.

Peter was taken by surprise by how the Elcor spoke "Uh… We are looking for mining equipment…"

"And parts for vehicles" Danny interrupted arms crossed "Again why do we need mining stuff?" asked with an annoyed huff.

Peter sighed hand on the forehead of his helmet wishing he could rub his temple right now. "So we can gather raw materials that are used for _everything_ you short tempered ball of grouchiness. Also, we'll need something to refine it once it is collected."

"With great amusement I will cue up the items that fit what you have requested. Please check the monitor."

"I want to inspect these things before we buy if it is not a problem."

"With assurance the monitor will give you all the info you need on."

"Yeah like computers can't lie." Danny muttered, but the Elcor heard.

"Angrily I am an honest business male."

"I find that hard to believe on a station filled with criminals."

"The Pyjak is right on that." A krogan said with a chuckle.

"Tombs calm down. Zaeed would you mind helping me look these over?" Zaeed stepped towards the monitor scrolling through it.

"I have no idea what I am supposed to be looking for in the mining equipment, but these parts are gawd damn over price."

"Defensively it is a natural price and the cheapest you will find on Omega."

"For a species that can't vocalize feeling I swear you were smirking. Probably because you got your hands dirty to keep it that way. Seeing how you have some Blood pack mercs guarding you." Danny said as he stood on the counter in the Elcor's face.

"Tombs, we can be reasonable."

"As a threat get off my counter before I flatten you for your accusations."

"Yeah we muscled out a few other scrappers."

"Reprimanding, don't tell them."

"I want to see how this plays out. This Pyjak seems scrappy." The krogan replied.

"It plays out with me kicking his crooked as… Zaeed what the hell is a Pyjak?"

"A gawd damn loud annoying little monkey like creature" Zaeed turned to Peter who was holding his head and shaking it. "Aren't you going to stop him? He is fighting out of his weight class."

"Oh no Tombs can handle that…"

"Thank you peanut gallery"

"I just wish I just brought Phantom instead of Tombs. More muscle less temper…"

"Temper? I am just having a friendly conversation with this crooked, dishonest, and ugly clerk."

"Angrily I am an attractive male Elcor; insultingly you tiny runt."

"Such a hurtful monotone voice."

"And more good natured sarcasm, than mocking. Now we are heading to a possible street brawl which I would like to keep strictly fist fighting if possible."

"I haven't been in a street fight in gawd damn long time." Zaeed cracked his knuckles and smirk as Peter turned towards him. Zaeed knew he was getting a look "That didn't turn into a shootout. Don't worry; Aria has made the markets a no shooting zone too many civilians here and the one rule on Omega don't fuck with Aria."

"Confidently there will be no fight as I will just crush what the humans call flea."

"That's it" Danny knocked the cigar from the Elcor's mouth, grabbed it by its head and threw him over the heads of the krogans, Peter, and Zaeed into the directory near a noodle shop.

"With uncontrollable fear, shame, embarrassment, and anger get them."

"Borx hit the brawl bell Garm will like to fight this kid." The krogan stated as he charged at Danny. Peter dropped kicked the krogan knocking him over the counter. Borx charged at Peter only to get checked by Zaeed, but it only staggered the krogan and recovered enough to grab Zaeed and throw him to the floor. Danny punched the krogan knocking out a tooth staggering the krogan then throwing him into a table of Eclipse mercs watching the fight all five of them Asari.

"Seem short stuff wants us to join the party."

"Dibs on the cutie in black!"

"Gawd damn great just what we need thrill seeking Asari." Zaeed complained as he got up to see Vorcha coming from the slums. "And now there are gawd damn Vorcha."

"Vorcha come to fight!" One leapt towards Zaeed, but he gave the Vorcha a boot to the head as three of the Asari went after Danny. One glided over and Danny met her in the air and spun her around into one of the others. Landing in such a fluid motion it just looked as if he jump the last Asari tackled Danny and her hands were going places they shouldn't. Danny was shocked and felt violated so he kicked her off. Vorcha tried to swarm Danny, but were backhanded and tossed away.

"Hey Nara, there's a street brawl in front of that Elcor's store." The Eclipse Asari called another over her Omni-tool. "And a sexy piece of ass down here" She hung up and went after Danny again who had just slammed a krogan into a counter.

Peter was dancing around Vorcha that just kept coming. He was knocking them out three at a time, but Vorcha kept swarming and Peter was pissing them off by how he dodged, strikes, and made snarky comment about their fighting ability. "I have fought guys twice my size and faster than you guys pick up the pace." Peter dodged a right cross, swept the leg, and as the vorcha was in the air he use him as a spinning club to clear some space. When Peter came to a stop he axe kicked the Vorcha into the street. "TOMBS. I. HOPE. YOUR. HAP…PY!" Peter punctuated each syllable and word by knocking out another Vorcha.

"YES, I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN SINCE I CAUSED A PRISON BREAK!"

"GOOD" Peter dodged another vorcha's attack and flipped the alien. "CAUSE I WAS WORRIED I WAS THE ONLY ONE HAVING A _GOOD_ TIME!" Peter said as sarcastically as possible. "AND WILL TALK ABOUT THAT PRISON BREAK COMMENT LATER!"

"I'D LIKE TO HEAR THAT STORY! I LOVE A GOOD GAWD DAMN PRISON BREAK TALE!" Zaeed took out two of the Asari and was now slugging it out with some Vorcha with a smile on his face.

"This looks like fun." A big krogan with big armor came walking in with seven more. The fighting stopped for a second when the Krogan spoke then a woman's laugh was heard. Everyone then turned to see a Dark blue Asari in heavy armor with fifteen more and three Salarians.

"Garm I should have known you'd join this little squabble."

"Nara, I'm not surprise to see you either. I came because one of mine sounded the bell and seeing as no one has bullet wounds this is an honest fight."

"It was until you two ruined the mood." All eyes went to Danny, but then to Peter when he smacked his forehead. "Uh Spidey what's up?"

"Don't mind me keep digging that hole, Tombs."

"What you have to admit it went from house party to parents come home early."

"You got to give him that." Zaeed said to Peter "But be ready Krogan and Vorcha fight on a drop of a hat." He whispered that last part

"I agree" An Asari that was in the scuffle said to Danny.

"Not if you're Blood Pack. GET 'EM BOYS!" The vorcha took Danny by surprise as the started attacking again. They would have got Zaeed if he didn't see this coming and Peter was back to kicking the crap out of Vorcha as Garm and more Krogan rushed in.

Peter was surprised that the Eclipse mercs were holding their own pretty well against the Vorcha and the krogan just leave them alone. Peter was untouchable and catching the attention of Nara. She saw a fight sure something was attracting her towards Danny like the ping an Asari sends out to increase desire of potential mates, but he was unrefined as they way Danny fought was like a Krogan. "You have moves… I would say handsome if I could see your face. Your friend is of interest to my girls and I'm more into you so when I kick your ass why don't you and him come back to my place." Peter tilted his head at the Asari named Nara in a mocking gesture. "Don't look down on me human I am six hundred years old I grew up training to be a Justicar and I was an Asari Commando. Your fancy moves have nothing against all this skill and experience."

"First, the 'I was a commando' part means you weren't good enough to stay a commando. Second, I wouldn't brag about wanting to be a car it opens up a world of dirty jokes and I don't go blue. Third, six hundred really? If we got involved I think I'll be charged with necrophilia for robbing a grave that deep. Tombs would get a lighter sentence…That's an inside joke."

"You'll pay for that smart ass. Girls keep these thugs company I'm gonna destroy him!"

Danny threw his attackers off only to be tackled by Asari again. "This is a sexual assault… watch the hands." Danny got out of their grasp and was charged by Garm into a pole. Danny used his legs to push him back and hit him with a sloppy haymaker it was strong, but not as good as it could have been. The barrier Garm had at up most of the damage any.

"Strong punch this might be fun. Boys fight amongst yourselves this one is mine."

"Bring it on… Burney? That sounded wrong I'll ask spidey later." Danny shrugged of his thought as the two charged at each other.

**END**

**Asari are attracted to Danny. Peter is going to get a species that wants a piece of him. My ideas for the pairing are on the first chapter, but if you have some ideas feel free to share them. I will have them meet one more crew member from Mass Effect 2 before going into ME1 main story. Poll is still up for if there should be pairings, but it looks like it is going to happen.**

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Still don't own squat**

"Normal"

"**Disguised voice**"

"Radio"

'Thinking'

("Different language")

Abyss Wraith

Virgil's POV

Peter and Danny just left leaving the gun box with me and Mikey. I am a bit pissed Peter brought those guns, but I see why he brought them 'I might have to let him keep them… No they are a danger to every one of us!' My mom's faced flash before my eyes and my anger began to rise at the memory until Mikey brought him out of his thoughts.

"You know you're over reacting, right dude?" I turn to Mikey who was busy reading a comic, but I could tell he knew I was glaring at him.

"Care to explain how _I'm_ overreacting to Peter and Danny carrying things that will get them killed. I mean what are they thinking? _Guns_ will get them killed!"

"Some tools are meant to kill, but they still need someone to use them."

I was confused was Mikey agreeing with me or not. "What are you saying?"

Mikey put down the comic and even though he was a good distance away from me I felt him staring directly into my eyes. "A gun is a tool used by people for their purposes or as the saying goes guns don't kill people, people kill people."

"No they turn people into monsters."

"Master Splinter has said taking a life doesn't make a man a monster. Doing it without any regrets does. Me and my bros are trained in an art meant to kill and we use it to incapacitate people. A gun when used doesn't have to kill; it can simply strike fear or wound. Dude, you act as if all that carry guns are planning to kill someone."

"A gun is different than a blade or what you carry Mikey. Once that bullet leaves the chamber they have left where it goes to chance and you can't deny that!"

Mikey shook his head "Tools in the hands of the untrained always equals danger dude. Danny is trained and we all know Peter is the most responsible out of all of us. I'm sure they are fine they would have radioed if they ran into too much trouble."

Market Wards

Peter POV

I was being attack by a vicious grandma of the blue man group. Her powers were directed by her body movement and it helped to be able to see most of her biotic attacks coming and to have spider-sense for the ones I couldn't. She began to get frustrated when her pulls and throws missed or I used one of the other thugs as a shield. She tried to lift me but I stuck myself to the ground and if I didn't have my strength or durability I would have dislocated something at the least at the most bye-bye legs. I was a taken by surprise as I dodged a Vorcha she used slam on me within the seconds the slam launched me I had to contort myself to land on myself to land on my legs instead of my back. The force made me buckle giving Nara chance to get her hit in. She charged in causing a shockwave knocked everyone around us over and sent me towards a noodle stand. I grabbed the edge "Kind of weird, there are a lot of earth food places on this station." I stated in a handstand state. Nara ran at me trying to punch my head in, but I flipped over her and kick the back of hers making her face land in a bowl.

She stood as the bowl stuck to her face before falling off leaving noodles all over her face. "Stay still, and be crushed like the flea you are!"

"Self-preservation says no and I am more of an arachnid!" I split kick some Asari as I dodged more biotic attacks from their boss.

Danny POV

I may be in a bit of trouble this Germ, Jam dude is tougher compared to these other Krogan. I've punched a dragon with the same force I'm putting in these punches and got more of a response. The big guy punches back and they hold a kick to them that force me back when they glowed a bit blue. They didn't hurt but they threw me back into a crowd of vorcha and krogan to throw off my flow in this fight.

It didn't help that I was getting distracted and a bit jealous of Peter in this brawl when I caught glimpses of him just controlling his side. 'How is he doing better than…?' I distracted myself again and was attacked by another krogan that wasn't my opponent. 'Gem… Jim, DAMN IT! This Krogan is a dirty fighter he told these guys to back off and they're still attacking me.' I decide to grab one of his friends and use them as club. I used a Krogan and started clearing the area of both them and the Vorcha. I gave twenty of them a good smack before my club started getting too mouthy and I slammed him on the floor knocking it out. The big boss Krogan stayed back as I beat up his members he then started charging at me. I prepared to toss him then I saw Vorcha running at me from my left 'Great more clubs to use.' The Vorcha were almost in backhanding distance when they jumped over me and started attacking the krogan to my right that I didn't notice.

"What the hell are you doing?" The big boss Krogan asked just as confused as me as we both just stood there for an answer.

"Vorcha follow ssstrong. One in black ssstronger than Garm!"

"Garm!" I snapped my fingers "I forgot what your name was and it was bugging the hell out of me." Garm turned towards me forgetting how close he was and I gave him an uppercut so hard I thought I knocked him right out of his boots; actually I just knocked out three of his teeth. 'I think I caught him with his shield down.' "Did I catch you with your pants down Garm?!" I laughed at my joke and saw him land hard on his back. Garm rubbed his jaw and spat out some blood getting up.

I watched as he got up glowed white and then blue. 'I think he fortified and then put up a barrier.' I saw three Krogans stand behind him. "Hey Vorcha you follow me right?!"

"Vorcha follow black one!"

'Okay kind of racist.' "Attack the Eclipse and Blood pack Krogan! Leave Jerome…"

"My name is GARM!"

"I am used to my enemies shouting their names constantly sue me! Just Leave Garm to me and go nuts, ready… Break!" I dashed towards the big lizard and slugged him through his friends knocking them over as the Vorcha started doing what I said.

Peter POV

Nara has chased me away from the main action, but trouble still followed as small numbers from both gang brought some of the fight with us. Some random mercs and blue suns ended up joining in. 'Hope Danny is still okay.' She tried a bit of close quarters, but I was beating her. I can go toe to toe with cap she wouldn't even make him sweat.

I was having a hard time trying to dodge these slams she keeps sending. She caught me in one again 'Damn its attack radius.' I land unharmed, but her follow up was what got me, as she charged at me with that linear teleportation was predictable. 'I could end this if I use a little bit of webbing.' This time I allowed myself to get caught by the slam correcting myself before hitting the floor. I buckle as usual with the force I hit the floor with and as my hands touch I use my more elastic webs. She charged knocking me back, but she didn't notice them until I was at the full strain. She looked to where they were anchored as I shot forward. Fear evident on her face she put up a barrier to absorb some of the impact, but she felt my feet connect with her stomach sending her into a group fighting behind her knocking them all over. "Strike!" I couldn't help myself from shouting as she struggled to stand. I quickly spray a dissolvent for that webbing before anyone got a real good look at my go to. "Want to call it a quit before I add more black to your blue?" I said that with so much cockiness even I wanted to kick my ass. As I walked towards her three Vorcha lunged at her.

Danny POV

Now that I didn't have to worry about these other jerks I had the upper hand on… (his name sounds like it starts with a G)… Garm. I am faster and stronger than this guy, but he had defensive buffs to keep him fighting. I slap him up and then he tries swing backs against me, but now I know what he was doing. Gorm was focusing a throw into his fist which gave them their suppose kick. He swung over my head his frustration growing as he could tell I was getting bored with him and I had a plan on how to end this. I got behind Gorg, grabbing his legs and began to slam him against the ground. Gig may have his protection and a healing factor, but if his brain were to hit his skull over and over again will sooner or later he was going to pass out like a boxer with too much head damage. It took plenty of whacks against the metal floor, counters, other krogan that slipped passed the Vorchas, and a random Elcor I have no clue where it came from I may need to make an apology, but I finally knocked Greg out. "I took out Jeff. Spidey where are you?" I radio Pete now that I had time to breathe.

"Ph-Tombs, Nara chased me towards the slums I think… though all of Omega looks like a slum, but the Vorcha seem to be going berserk or something they're attacking everyone even the Krogan." I could hear the fighting happening over the radio as he spoke.

"My bad, I kind of gave the order. Do you see Zaeed?" I change the subject fast as I too realize I am not where this brawl started hell I think I got some blue suns involved as Vorcha were attacking some.

"I don't know, but what do you mean you gave the order Tombs?" Pete sounded a bit annoyed then over his line I heard two gun shots and someone shouting.

"Spider, what was…" I didn't finish as two shots were fired.

"Aria wants this to stop so fights over and YOU the one in black! Aria wants to talk to you!" A turian in black armor had come in and shot a couple of Vorcha as the Batarian told me to follow.

'This is gonna suck.' And it did as I was pushed into afterlife being glared at by some Batarians. When we entered I was assaulted by loud music as again I was being push through the dance floor, but Asari 'waitresses' would walk by with drinks offering me some and other things I would decline. Finally walking up some stairs I see Pete and Zaeed. I notice Zaeed is a bit bruised and Pete doesn't have his guns on him.

"Put your guns on the table. All of them." I place mine on the table with what I'm guessing are Pete's in front of an Asari sitting on a couch and a female Turian standing to the side who was making eyes at Peter.

"So, Zaeed care to tell me who your friends are?" The Asari spoke legs crossed and arms draped over the couch.

"Just some friends I did a job with Aria. We were just trying to get some gawd damn service, but the clerk was trying to rip us off and he got violent when we called him on it. When he figured he couldn't take us he called some blood pack and you know how gawd damn rowdy they can get." Zaeed was apparently our lawyer and that wasn't making me feel well about the situation.

'For an Asari she seems hotter than the others I've seen.' I lean towards Pete to ask him what's going on. "Pst… Spidey what do you thinks happening?"

"As far as I can tell we're in trouble for the brawl you started and possibly the Blue suns you thrashed, or sneaking into Omega which we did, but you're the one who phased us in. The math says it's a hundred percent your fault so Tombs you wanna meet a bus?" Pete joked.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped which got everyone's attention. "You find sneaking onto Omega and almost starting a riot funny?" The female Turian asked me in a stern voice.

"Where's your proof?" When in doubt get defensive.

"You are not registered at any dock and we have video of you making a scene." The female Turian replied in matter of fact tone.

"You're living up to the name Tombs." Pete stated sarcastically.

"Don't patronize Nyreen she's my eyes and ears, but I need to know why is there an Asari with you?"

"Who she talking about, Spidey?" I ask confused as hell to what she was talking about.

"No clue Tombs… Wait, I think she's talking about you."

"WHAT! Hold up lady I have a dick!" I must defend the fact I am a man.

"He does sound like a young male human Aria." The turian or Nyreen said in my defense.

"Some young Asari sound like boys and she is giving off an Asari trait we gain at puberty. She is also a bit too quick to defend 'his' male status. Tell me young one why are you with these mercs?"

"I am a guy and not a blue skin chick!" this line of questioning is making me mad and I can hear Pete chuckling with my hearing.

"Take off the helmet and show me you are not a 'blue skin chick' then I will have more questions."

"I'm not taking off my helmet I have to keep my identity secret."

"I will not consent to HIM revealing what he looks like to the public. We are on mission and need anonymity." As Pete said that, weapons were drawn and pointed at us.

"You seem to think you have a choice. Either you take off the helmet and show us your species or we do it by force."

Zaeed leaned towards me "Don't you guys look nothing like the species here?" He whispered his question to us.

Pete answered "I went through physical reconstruction to look human to blend in and as a buffer; Tombs' species looks human to begin 's until their second phase of life."

'Or Afterlife.' is what I would have said, but this is no time for jokes.

"A gawd damn buffer for what?"

"You saw how that Nyreen looks at me. There is a chance that I can get Turians pregnant." Zaeed look like he accepted that answer.

"Aria, my friends like their privacy and…" I tune out what Zaeed was saying and went back to talking to Pete.

"Can you get her pregnant?" I was curious to hear the answer.

"I don't know, but we need to find out. I get the 'we should have sex look' from Turians and you get it from Asaris. We are going to have to run test."

"This is my Omega and you will show me what you are, either willingly or by force. You better have my answer in three… two… one."

**Omega is turning into one bad experience.**

** How is this going to end?**

**I think it will involve gun fire**

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Still don't own squat**

"Normal"

"**Disguised voice**"

"Radio"

'Thinking'

("Different language")

Afterlife

Peter POV

I was walked back to the Afterlife club after some of Aria's men came to stop the growing brawl we started. I was not taking any of the shoving this guy tried as every time he tried to push me I pretended to have my attention grabbed by something making him miss and stumble. He tried to push me a couple of times until we met up with some more and he was laughed at. He wanted to shoot me I could tell by the look he was giving me. Moving through afterlife was interesting seeing so many advance species… get drunk and lust after women. Getting to the stairs at the far end and going up I was met with the sight of a cocky looking Asari in a black leather almost S&amp;M jump suit with a white leather jacket. Her presence just pissed me off. 'She must be this Aria.'

"Put your guns on the table Merc." The guy who brought me here ordered me still pissed I was making a fool of him. I put my assault rifle and pistol on the table in front of Aria I then noticed a female Turian standing close by giving me a look I've never really gotten when I was just Parker.

"I should check him his armor looks odd." The female Turian said to Aria as she started taking steps toward me.

"Yeah, the armor looks like it's custom made." The Turian began frisking me starting from my right calf slowly moving up my leg as if caressing me, but to no one was caring or really watching her. As she got to my hip the back of her right hand grazed my crotch as her left was practically cupping my ass. She reluctantly moved up running her hands over my abdomen and back. She rubbed my chest and felt the pack on my back then moved to my arm. The Turian than proceeded to check my left starting with the arm this time as she got to my waist she did a quick glance around before blatantly running her hand over my crotch and giving left cheek a squeeze. She finished and walked back to her position slightly swaying her hips I would be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive for an alien.

"He's clear."

"Now we wait for your friend in black and then I get some answers." I took the time waiting for Danny to look at the TSA Turian who would probably make me step out of line to give me a cavity search just for the hell of it. She was looking at me avoiding eye contact, but they were always running over my body. Was I like a beacon of arousal like Danny was apparently to Asari? The three power houses that brought us here said we're not genetically related to these humans, but maybe on some line we are like one of the other species in this universe. That brings up the question what would happen if we become romantically involved with someone here, but then again will we be here long enough for that to occur.

'I'll have keep an eye on Danny and Virgil or just tell them about the possibility.' From what Danny told me I gathered he is easily manipulated by the opposite sex. Virgil is a shy one, but he waits until he knows someone so no real problem there. Mikey doesn't seem interested or really know about 'the birds and the bees' maybe his father/master never saw a point to giving him the talk or Mikey never met anyone. 'I need to figure this stuff out, before my little brothers in arms start dating.' As I finished my thoughts Danny was pushed up the stairs. Once he was here Aria asked Zaeed about us since he is the only one of us with a reputation or maybe history with Aria, but it quickly went downhill when she started accusing Danny of being an Asari and asking him to talk off his helmet.

"You better have my answer in three…two… one."

"Stall Tombs" I tell Danny to do whatever comes to mind over the radio.

Danny POV

Easy for him to say "Wait, none of you can force open my suits." 'Solid start Fenton.'

The smug Asari looked at me and the look was a mix of anger at being told what she couldn't do and something else.

Peter POV

She was slightly turned on by Danny standing up to her. 'We better hurry up and get out of here

Danny POV

"Pray tell why can't we just rip off your suit?" She said and when she said rip it seemed weird coming from her.

'Think man what would keep her from taking you out of the suit?' I walk closer to the table with the guns and the thugs that work for Aria didn't like that. "The suit has a built in failsafe to blow as forceful removal means I am compromised." She did not like hearing that in fact she looked pissed about it.

Aria POV

'Their armor looks custom and too high tech to be made for just some mercs. They said they were on mission so are they some Black Ops group. Who would recruit a child and her P.I.N.G does make her a very desirable soldier and a mate if she can back it up.' "Whoever you work for would sacrifice you over your identity?"

Peter POV

Zaeed came close to me with a slightly worried look. "Is that true?"

"Yes." I say it loud enough for Aria to hear.

"So if she tries to take the gawd damn thing off we all die!"

"No me and Tombs will survive doubt you guys will. As you might say 'we're some gawd damn tuff bastards.'" I said in my best 'Zaeed' accent than I heard Aria laugh, but was one of disbelief.

"I doubt you have the juice to blow us all up. We detect low levels of Element zero in your suits so," she pauses as she get comfortable on her couch. "You're bluffing."

Just hearing her talk pisses me off more as it reminded me of the white whale of New York. I don't give into his demands and I am not giving into hers. I was looking for the exit the moment she made the nonnegotiable order. I spotted a large vent high up to our right given an opening I could jump there, rip the vent off, and get away within five seconds. 'But I need to grab Zaeed and make sure Danny is on my heel.' "Tombs make like you're going to take off the helmet and flash them. I'll grab Zaeed and we make a break for the vent high right."

"Fine you win."

"I always do"

"I'll take off my helmet."

Danny POV

I make sure of the vent location before I motion for my helmet. Pete slightly angled himself to Zaeed like he was about to talk to him and as my hands got closer to my helmet I barely saw him tense. In a few seconds I clapped my hands together blinding the unprepared as Pete snatched Zaeed and leaped to the vent immediately follow by Zaeed cursing and the sound of the vent being ripped off. I tried to fly to the vent, but instead of defying gravity I was shocked metaphorically (Oh yeah big word) and physically. "Get him" One of the guards recovered his vision aiming his gun to fire, so I did the next best thing I could do and jumped for it barely making it to the vent. Pete had to pull me in as they opened fire.

I could hear Aria yell after them as we made our way through the vents. "I think my suit is malfunctioning." I look over my belt to see instead of just the buckle glowing green the whole belt was glowing orange.

"You got hit by an overload I think." Pete said as we pushed forward only sparing a glance back to look at my suit.

"What the bloody hell? Give a guy a gawd damn warning when you flash bang someone." Zaeed complained as he put on a breathing mask. "So what's this about an overload?"

"Oh nothing, just Tombs' suit was hit with it and now it's acting up as we now have a station about to come after us. How's your day going?"

"Don't get gawd damn snippy with me; I'm in the same bloody boat."

"So give us the short version of what's going on Tombs."

I sigh as I begin to explain "The anti-gh-Ectonurite system wasn't completely turned off. Keeping me in my… primary form only allowing me minor abilities from my secondary, but now the overload made it so I can only use…" I do a quick check of the basics to see myself getting shocked for everything except "Short term invisibility."

"I'm talking a guess and saying you're a, whatever an Ectonu-something is right?"

"Yup I'm an _Ectonurite_."

"Okay, then why wear something that is anti-you?"

"There is a bit of a minor civil war going on, on my planet between people in first phase of life and the ones in the second phase. I say minor as only a few of each are actually fighting and most of the damage done to each side is caused by them. My species are violent idiots who make damn good tech." I could feel the look I was getting

"So which are you?"

"Both."

"Wha-"

Peter POV

"Oxygen levels dropped guys we are close to the outside. I'll signal Static and Titan to pick us up once we're outside." I had to say over the radio as we'll soon be unable to talk to each other regularly.

"What's with the radio call… Never mind 'in space no one can hear you scream.' Is Zaeed on our frequency?" Danny asked.

"No, let me fix that." I scan for his frequency and have Danny switch to his with me. "Zaeed if you can hear me, do the Macarena."

"Go to hell."

"Fine just say 'I'm the best at what I do and what I do isn't very nice' do it.'"

"That's… pretty damn good. I'm going to use that." Zaeed replied as I kicked a heavy duty vent and it floated into the void. I crawled on the outer wall towards what looked like were Omega got their deliveries. Zaeed and Danny followed with their spacewalk function "We are at the shipping docks which has a high number of guards and mercs. The docks also have turrets to shoot unauthorized ships on sight and sensor. I'm the only one with a gun, aren't I?"

"Wait, how did you keep a gun?" Danny asked Zaeed as we made it onto the walkway.

"The rule on Omega is don't fuck with Aria and my rule is don't fucking touch Jessie. I got enough of a reputation to cause some damage over people putting hands on her." Zaeed drew his gun preparing himself for any form of attack.

"If you have to use '_her_', go for shot that incapacitate instead of kill shot." Zaeed looked at me with a (Presumed) look that said he didn't see why and was about to voice his opinion before Danny cut him off.

"A wounded thug can get back up to work and in your life you wounded other people and worked with them again right?" Danny just confused Zaeed, but I saw what he was trying to do.

"Look if you just wound these guys and knock them out they will be back to working for Aria in no time. Now if you killed them she would have to hire new thugs."

"Get to the gawd damn point."

"I can tell you have done jobs for Aria and I am sure you want to do more for her." 'Not sure why anyone would want to.'

Zaeed nodded at my statement. "She is a cold bitch and she'll take that as a compliment, but if you are on her good side she'll take care of you."

"Right now, we are on her bad side at the moment you're going to have to do a job or favor to get back in her good graces if she has."

"She runs Omega like a business and losing staff means losing profit. I get it the more she loses the bigger the gawd damn job is I have to do." Zaeed sighs over the radio. "We better get my ship and they probably have it guarded by now."

"Okay, but first thing first we get Tombs to our ship."

"If you want pickup we have to get to Afterlife's VIP section. So many gawd damn high profile people visit and it has its own personal docking bay to give them privacy and keep away unwanted from their ships. No anti-ship turrets, but each ship is guarded by personal mechs and drones"

I switch to our private frequency and call Virgil and Mikey. "Static come in, we need pickup and drop off."

"You already left… wait drop off?" Virgil sounded surprised at first and then confused.

"We ran into some trouble, Tombs' suit is malfunctioning, and I'll need your hacking ability to help get to Zaeed back to his ship. When we get to the location I will activate a tracker, just be ready."

"Knew you guys would get into trouble; I'll be ready." Virgil disconnected, I get that Virgil hates guns and at the moment me for bringing them, but he doesn't need to act like a dick about it.

Virgil POV

"Virg, this is coming from me and listen to my next sentence and this is something I have wanted to say to Raphael." I turn to Mikey "Don't be a dick."

"I'm sorry." If I made Mikey say that I wonder what Pete and Danny think.

"Okay, I will put money in the jar when we get back. Let's make sure they get out okay."

Peter POV

I switch back "Lead the way Zaeed."

Zaeed walked ahead of us through the shipping docks watching VI controlled forklifts moving space sealed containers. "Hey Zeed what's in these crates?" Danny asked always curious about space stations.

"It's Zaeed. This is where the food gets brought in from a nearby farming station set up when this place was a mining facility and they wanted fresh food…"

"ALERT: Three mercs wanted by Aria alive. Zaeed Massani, a merc in custom red and blue armor with a spider symbol on the chest plate, and Tombs a young Asari merc in custom all black armor." My spider-sense went off something bad was about to…

"I'M NOT A FUCKING ASARI! Did I just yell that on a public channel?"

"ALERT: They're located at the shipping docks."

"Damn it Tombs you're taking naps before every outing!"

**Danny + little sleep = danger to the mission**

**They did break the number one rule**

**Now they are going to have to fight their way off the station**

**I'm making the P.I.N.G an acronym**


End file.
